Thorns and Roses
by butterflylion14
Summary: Just a series of one shots on the most beautiful couple in the world. I hope I do them justice because I love them so much and I wish I was an Addams! Please read, review and favorite! Thank You xxx
1. Chapter 1

A.N: I just love Morticia and Gomez! They're just so cute and adorable and loveable that I decided to write a series of one shots about them. They won't be in any particular order and some (few) chapters will be in two parts. I hope you Addams Family fans enjoy reading these as much as I do writing them and I hope I do them justice. Please review, favourite and follow! Xoxoxox

Insomnia:

"Tish?" Gomez whispered, late one night. He was lying on his back, snuggled between black silk sheets and bedding. His wife scrunched up her nose, her small, delicate fingers curling over his muscles, the chill from her body mixing with his heat and subconsciously pressed herself closer to Gomez. He shivered with pleasure at their proximity and kissed her waterfall of midnight hair. "Tish, are you awake?"

She sighed, and her eyes opened slowly, revealing icy blue eyes, cold enough to turn any other man to dust, but for Gomez they showed nothing but love and devotion. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she turned, leaning her elbows on his rock solid chest, chin in her pale hands. For a single moment, she looked childlike and fragile, and Gomez took a moment to embed this image in his memory; long used to the seductive goddess that stole his heart on a regular basis.

"I am now, Mon Cher." She purred and Gomez groaned, automatically reaching for her arm, covered in black lace. She smiled demurely and closed her eyes, allowing her husband the simple pleasure of kissing her skin.

"Say something else, querida, in French my darling; Je m'appelle; Je voudrais…" Gomez trailed off, his limited French making Morticia smile. She sighed and pulled away, returning to staring into his dark eyes, a heavy contrast to hers. "Tish…" he whined and she tapped her long nails on his skin, pouting.

"What did you want my darling?" she asked and he sat up, so suddenly that she fell, her head pressed into his hip. She sat up and slipped onto his lap, wrapping both of his strong arms around her incredulously small waist.

"I just can't sleep Tish!" he said softly and she frowned; insomnia again. He sighed, chest muscles rippling beneath her skin. She shivered, pressed herself closer to him and stroked her nails down his arm, grazing it slightly.

"Well them, Mon Amour," Morticia whispered, smiling that smile that Gomez knew all too well. He reached for her arm, placed several kisses to the ivory skin and waited for her to continue, before pressing his lips to her fingers. "We had best do something to tire you out, hmm?"

He gave a short laugh and pinned her down beneath him in one breath-taking movement. Leaning down, he kissed her, fiercely and softly at the same time, hands trapped; one in her hair, the other on her right thigh. She smiled into the kiss and cupped his cheeks, pulling away slightly.

"I love you, Mon Cher!" she said breathlessly, as he kissed his way down her neck, moaning as he nipped at her sensitive spot.

"And I love you, my darling wife." Gomez held her face, gently stroking her hollow cheeks with his fingers. "You," he told her. "Are so very beautiful in the moonlight."

She chuckled. "So you always say."

"I mean it."

"I should hope so Gomez."

He smirked and pressed his lips to her collarbone, down her chest and then stopped suddenly. Morticia smiled as Gomez sighed tiredly and closed his eyes. His arms loosened, head turning to the side and pressed his lips to her chest before falling into a gentle snore. She rolled her eyes.

"Gomez, dear, you are insufferable sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so grateful, you wonderful, wonderful people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but school and exams just went crazy. Please review, favourite and follow! Xoxoxox

Morticia, not Tish:

Morticia sighed, irritated, and pouted, her dark red lips pressing themselves closer together as she watched the clock tick by. Her irritation could be seen by all as she sliced the rose heads off the thorny stems in silence, ignoring Wednesday's and Pugsley's yells of "I killed you first!" and her eyes drifting towards the driveway, back to the clock, to the driveway again.

"I wouldn't worry Tish." Gomez said quietly, folding his paper and sliding his arm around her petite waist. "Barkley's never been late before."

"You said that about Tully." Morticia murmured, looking up and meeting his eyes. Since the Tully escapade, she had grown mistrustful of lawyers and, to Gomez's amusement, had taken more of an interest in the family's finances, demanding to see papers and check the calculations.

"Tully was a mistake." He admitted, kissing his wife's knuckles. "It won't happen again. I promise cara mia."

"Mon Cher." Morticia placed her cutters on the table and traced her fingers across Gomez's cheek, her long nails pressing into his skin. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Tish you're a tease." Gomez whined, reaching for her arm. She smirked and pulled away; Gomez grinned and followed after her, large hands catching her waist and pressing her against the wall. "And besides, when have I ever broken a promise to you Cara Bella?"

Morticia pondered, eyes locked with his, hands resting on his chest. "Never." She admitted, somewhat reluctantly, Gomez noted.

"So what now you wish I had broken a promise?" he teased and she dug her nails into his chest. He snatched her hand, pressing butterfly kisses to the inside of her wrist. She shook her head, her lips twitching into what could have been a soft alluring smile, but, as quickly as it came, the smile was gone, as if it never existed. "Well Cara?"

"I…I just hate to admit that you were right." She said quickly and pressed her lips to his to muffle his comment. He responded eagerly, stroking her long ebony hair, lips crushing each others. There was a loud crash and the door to the conservatory swung open, Lurch and Barkley standing in the doorway.

"Mr Barkley." Lurch announced, before taking his hat and disappearing down the corridor. Barkley coughed, but Morticia and Gomez didn't stop; their kissing now frenzied, pressing themselves into each other, hands clutching at clothing. He coughed again, but still no avail. Morticia sighed and pulled away, her lips swollen a darker red. Barkley's chest tightened and his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Gomez darling," she murmured tenderly, stroking his cheek again. "Barkley is here." Gomez stopped kissing his way down her neck and looked up. He sighed, pulled away, straightened his tie and slid an arm around her waist.

"Afternoon Barkley." He said cheerfully. Barkley nodded. "Well, sit down, let's discuss business."

As Morticia slinked back to her thorns, Gomez pulled out a few files from Thing's hand beneath the table. Barkley was an average kind of man; eyes a watery blue, mousy brown hair greased back and skin a flushed pink. Not like Gomez, Morticia mused, eyes trailing over her husband. Barkley didn't have the vigour, or the passion Gomez did, that went all to well with his Castilian appearance. The final rose head snapped off and Thing darted about collecting the heads and throwing them into the fire. Morticia nodded in thanks, smiled briefly and sat beside her husband, carrying on from where she left off on Cousin Itt's new scarf. Ten feet long and with wool in varying shades of black, it looked like a more cheerful version of Tom Baker's Doctor Who scarf.

"So Barkley, what do you think?" Gomez asked, puffing away at his cigar, eyes bright and interesting. Barkley, whose eyes had been lost on Morticia from the moment he arrived, sputtered and looked quite anxious.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr Addams, I lost my train of thought." Gomez's gaze tightened, as he looked from Morticia to Barkley. Morticia looked defiantly innocent when she curiously looked up, confused by the silent altercation between the pair. "Could you repeat the-"

"All in good time my friend, I've rushed, please excuse my rudeness. Would you care for a drink?" Gomez leaned back, ready to pull the thick cord which would bring Lurch running with drinks.

"That would be lovely thank you." Barkley was lost again, eyes following the soft movement of Morticia's lips, moving slightly as she concentrated on her knitting, whispering instructions. There was a loud blast as the rope was pulled, Lurch arriving in mere seconds, giving Barkley quite the scare.

"Drinks please Lurch," Gomez said cheerfully, smirking at Barkley reaction. No one stared at his darling, unless it was him, because he was allowed to; he had Morticia's permission. He leaned back in his chair and traced the outline of her cheek. Lurch grunted and disappeared. "This is my wife Morticia, Tish, this is Barkley." Well aware this the first time Tish would meet Barkley, Gomez hoped Barkley would slip up.

"How do you do, Mr Barkley." She murmured, holding out her hand to be shaken. Instead he kissed it, hypnotised by her charms. Gomez noticed his wife's body stiffen, but she smiled tightly and quickly pulled her hand away.

"So Tish, tell me what you do for work?" Barkley asked later, business aside. Gomez had been saddened by Barkley's lack of slips ups, but now he had slipped up big time. He wanted badly to rub his hands together like a mad man, but resisted, knowing the subdued anger of his wife, would be more entertaining.

"Oh, I don't Mr Barkley; Gomez is so generous and hardworking that I don't have to work." Morticia said with a smile, holding Gomez's hand under the table. "And I believe my husband introduced me as Morticia, not Tish." Her tone was now cold, bitter sweet under fragments of glass, lemon in soda. Gomez shivered and ran the pad of his thumb across her hand.

"My apologies Mrs Addams," Barkley corrected quickly, flushing a deep beetroot again. "Morticia it is."


End file.
